nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CheezDoodle51
Hey, I am CheezDoodle51! Feel free to message me! CheezDoodle51 Nerfing Ver. Alias(es) CD51, CheezDoodle, or CheezD Began Nerfing in... 2011 Brand(s) of choice Nerf Series of choice Mega or Accustrike or N-Strike How I started Nerfing I got 2 blasters when I was young. A Maverick Rev-6 and a Tek-6. I played with them once and a while and then forgot about them. Years later, I got a Triad for Easter. My brothers and I would have nerf battles almost every day! Then, my cousin set up a HUGE nerf battle in the woods that I would fly out to Washington st. to go to. Then I got serious and started to collect nerf blasters. This, down below, will tell you which blasters I have, which I want, and which I lost. (RIP) My Blasters 'Alive:' Triad x-3 Thunderhawk 'Dead:' Maverick Rev-6 (Lost power) Tek-6 (Broke cocking mechanism) Blasters I wish I had (Ranked in order) #DoomLands The Judge #Modulus Regulator #Centurion #Stratohawk #Magnus #Modulus ECS-10 #LongStrike #SledgeFire #Strongarm #FlipFury Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, CheezDoodle51! Thanks for your edit to the Mega AccuStrike Dart page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 19:17, May 23, 2019 (UTC) RE: Tri-Strike Hey, kid! I am glad you came to talk to me. :^D Well, the Tri-Strike is a Jack of All Trades. It shoots more than one type of dart, but it does not particularly excels at none. Elliott(our current resident modding specialist) said it is pretty solid and reliable, but with its flaws. I believe you could have good fun with one. If you find it for a good price, give it a try! It might not be particularly fast, but it does the job and will PROBABLY not jam on you. Probably. "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒'' 21:39, May 25, 2019 (UTC) RE: Nah. Unless you REALLY want the accessories, just stick to a Rapidstrike or a Stryfe. They are better. If you have any more questions about blasters, though, Elliott is more of your guy. I know a lot about the theory, but I don't get even close to Elliott on both theory and using blasters. He's a VERY experienced modder. Hit him up! He will surely be of help. "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒ 23:49, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Rukkus Sorry, I didn't notice your post on my talk page until yesterday. I don't own a Rukkus myself, but the general opinion of the Rukkus isn't all that great. Most Nerfers don't like integrated clips because you can't swap them. You have to stop and reload just like any other blaster, except it's more tricky. Plus, it has one of the smallest capacity clips - just 8 shots. The other thing users complain about is the clip is in the way of the sight, which makes judging elevation much more difficult. There's one other issue I have with the Rukkus. I don't like overhand prime blasters. Your natural tendency is to hold the front of the blaster from underneath. So after every shot you'll find you need to reposition your hands, prime the blaster, then reposition again. It's not very ergonomic that way. Other than that, it's light, pretty good looking, easy to fire one-handed, and it's virtually jam-proof. ElliottW 20:28, June 3, 2019 (UTC) i found you